


Is That A Taser In Your Pocket?

by Penrose_Forgeries



Series: Sourin Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Police!Rin - Freeform, Police!Sousuke - Freeform, Stripper!Kisumi, beyonce song, future fish, past Stripper!Rin, sourinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke finds out that Rin used to be a stripper. After some teasing Rin shows him exactly what he can do... *No smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Taser In Your Pocket?

**Author's Note:**

> I... dont even know  
> Its a bit crappy sorry but hey there's stripping in it so that's a plus? Let me know what you think maybe? *Runs*
> 
> I own nothing

“Ten bucks says he runs.” 

Rin rolled his eyes, drawing his badge and putting his other hand on his firearm, mentally preparing himself for the man’s response. “I’m not taking that bet! Of course he’s going to run! Drug dealers always run!” he told his partner, and boyfriend, Sousuke.  
Sousuke chuckled, “Yeah that’s true.” Pulling his badge as well the taller officer held it up, “Police! Put your hands in the air where we can see them!” he yelled in his most authoritative voice. 

“Wait for it…” Rin muttered as the man’s eyes looked up from the money he was counting, darting between the two young officers and the opening of the alleyway they were blocking – aka his escape route. A heartbeat later he threw something to the ground, turned and ran further into the alley. “Wow. Not real bright is he?”

Sousuke smirked, “After you.”

Rin nodded before taking off after the criminal, it was hardly difficult to find the criminal master mind, there weren’t many places he could go. “Dude, just give it up! Where are you planning on going?!”

“Screw you man!” he yelled and pushed through a heavy looking – and weirdly familiar - steel door.

 

“You let him go?” Sousuke called as he caught up with him, having stayed back to pick up the drugs the dealer had dropped.

“Shut up!” Rin called back and pushed his way through the door as well, Sousuke following him inside.

The building was dark but loud, whistles and music coming from just beyond what seemed like a black velvet curtain. There were loud crashing sounds, startled yells and suddenly the thumping music cut out as the crowd laughed. Exchanging a confused look with Rin, Sousuke pushed through the curtains and froze at the sight before him.

The drug dealer they had been chasing was being pinned to the ground by a glitter covered man in a thong and a fire fighter helmet. “Hey there Rin, looks like I have something that belongs to you?” The pink haired man called with a cheeky grin, flicking his hair out of his way as his muscles flexed in the spotlights as he held the man down with ease.

Rin returned the smile while pointedly ignoring Sousuke’s look, his boyfriend had a small jealousy issue and he didn’t want to have to deal with that right now as well. He just realized why that door was so familiar. He used to leave through there in the early hours of the morning. “Yeah thanks Kisumi!” he said as he slapped the cuffs on him, hurling the man up to his feet and towards Sousuke, who as expected had that jealous fire in his eyes again.

“What! Is that it Rinrin? Not even a thank you kiss?” the stripper asked teasingly, making the crowd cheer again, a few wolf whistles sounding.

“Sorry boys but we have to go!” Rin said with a small laugh as they headed to the door, “But we’ll have to catch up sometime soon though!” 

Kisumi nodded, standing proudly and completely at ease in the lack of clothes, “See you then big boy!”

Rin internally groaned; Kisumi hadn’t changed a bit. With a last wave he followed Sousuke outside and back to the squad car. The taller remained silent until they had the dealer in the back seat and were heading to the station. “So… big boy?”

“Shut up.” Rin immediately growled, trying to ignore the small blush on his cheeks. 

“No I think I deserve an explanation for why a stripper knows your name!” Sousuke countered; the jealous tone in his voice more evident. “He seemed to know you pretty well too…”

Rin sighed, “Ok good point… we were friends back when we used to work together.” He admitted in a quiet voice.

Sousuke glanced at him as he drove, they were nearly back at the station, “What do you mean worked together? Rin… were you a-?”

Rin cut him off, “It doesn’t matter now, shut up idiot!” he snapped at him and looked out the window stubbornly, refusing to look at him as his blush worsened. He wasn’t ashamed of his past, and he didn’t regret his years as a stripper. It had been fun with good cash, good friends and a good boss. There was no denying it, stripping on stage to a good song while men and woman screamed for you and threw cash at your feet was liberating!  
So why then did he not want Sousuke to know?

Said brunette laughed, “Ok ok I’ll leave it alone… big boy.”

Oh, that’s why. Because he’s a dick.

~~~

It had been three days since the run in with the strip club and Sousuke still hadn’t stopped teasing Rin. By this point he wasn’t sure which he would have preferred, this endless stream of teasing or having the big idiot be jealous and grumpy instead.  
It was their day off and the two usually spent it relaxing around home or taking advantage of the day to do things. Today, however, Rin had gone for a run around the block for a few hours to avoid Sousuke’s constant stream of ‘oh Big Boy’.  
But he could only avoid Sousuke for so long though and sooner rather than later the red head was opening the door and going inside. “Sou?” he called, in a bit of a better mood thanks to his runners high.

“In the kitchen,” he heard him call back as he came inside, “You want a drink or something? That was a pretty long run… Big Boy.”

Just like that the good mood was gone. Glaring he went to the kitchen, “You need to stop calling me that!” he told him angrily.

“Or what?” Sousuke countered, clearly not paying the others anger much notice.

“Or I withhold your right to fuck this fine ass.” Rin told him in deadly seriousness that actually made Sousuke realize that he was upset. Rin was usually just as up for sex as he was and only used sex against him when he really wanted something.

Sousuke walked over to him, placing his big hands on Rin’s hips, “Oh come on, you know I’m just kidding…”

“Yeah well you aren’t funny!” Rin snapped, tone full of bite as he stepped away from him. 

Sousuke frowned, expression turning serious and showing concern, “Rin? Baby I’m sorry… We haven’t really talked about the whole stripping thing either…”

“I wasn’t planning on telling you at all because I knew you’d be like this.” Rin grumbled as he went and sat on the couch, Sousuke following him and sitting beside him, facing towards him. He had a feeling that if he simply waited then Rin would start talking. He was right, “I’m not ashamed of it and I don’t regret it. I did it for three years while I put myself through police academy and enjoyed every moment.” He told him proudly.

Sousuke nodded, “That’s pretty impressive.” He told him sweetly, testing the waters to see if Rin was still angry at him. Usually the red head didn’t stay angry for long and it was just a matter of waiting for him to calm down enough so they could talk properly.  
“Damn straight it is! Do you have any idea how ridiculous and inaccurate the costume was! Then there was the thong! I enjoyed everything about stripping except the outfit!” Rin told him as he remembered the first few nights. After a while he had gotten used to it but the first few nights had sucked.

“What was your costume?” Sousuke asked curiously, he had never really imagined Rin in a costume before and he had no idea what a stripper would have to wear.

“I was a slutty police man.” He admitted with a small laugh, “The boss found out what I was doing when I wasn’t working and thought it was funny. Came with fluffy handcuffs and all!”

Sousuke laughed at the image but he had to admit… “That would have been hot to see though.”

Rin smirked, “Hell yeah it was! Especially with the dance routine.” He added, rolling his eyes.

“Do you still remember the moves?” Sousuke asked in a suggestive voice. 

Rin looked at him, “Tell you what… you stop calling me ‘Big Boy’ and I’ll show you.”

Sousuke gulped. “I’m in, show me what you got!”

Rin shook his head and got up, “No.” Sousuke whined in complaint as Rin walked towards the front door. The red head looked over at him with a devilish grin, “If I’m going to do this then I’m going to do this properly! You can just wait there. Oh, and try not to cum while I’m gone?” he added teasingly as he left, leaving Sousuke sitting on the couch with a look of surprise on his face.

~~~

Two hours later Rin finally arrived carrying in two bags with him. Sousuke stood to help him but he waved him off, “No! I got this and besides it’s a surprise! Go make us something to eat! I am not doing this on an empty stomach! Not again!”  
Sousuke laughed, “Can I at least get a kiss first?”

“No!” Rin called back as he headed to the bedroom to get things ready. He was beyond glad that Sousuke was also a clean freak like himself so their room was far from messy. As set up a few things he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. He hadn’t done this since joining the force and he never thought he would be doing this for Sousuke. But here he was, looking at the skimpy police outfit that consisted of a blue thong, tight blue booty shorts, a simple blue shirt with a fake police vest over the top, held together with good old Velcro. He pulled a pair of pants over the top of the booty shorts and looked at the remaining parts of the costume on the bed. A police hat, some mirror shades and a pair of fluffy handcuffs. 

“Rin? Foods ready!” Sousuke’s voice made him jump, nerves increasing.

“Coming!” He called back and grabbed his jacket to throw over himself, not wanting to give the surprise away. He put the shades and handcuffs in his pocket and carried the hat with him, leaving it at the bottom of the stairs as he headed to the kitchen.

As soon as he saw Sousuke he went over to him and kissed him deeply to try to get rid of this nervous energy. Sousuke was taken by surprise by the sudden and insistent kiss but he didn’t resist it, letting his lips part so Rin’s tongue could delve deeper. When he pulled back Rin was panting a little. “Not a word.” He told him as he sat down at the table.

Sousuke chuckled, it wasn’t often that he saw his boyfriend nervous but it was always entertaining. Most people found it hard and frankly annoying to try to decipher whether the red head was actually angry or just nervous but Sousuke had always been able to tell. And right now Rin was nervous as hell. “Of course not,” he told him sweetly as he put the plate of food in front of him. The two ate quickly and when they were finished Rin continued to fidget with his cutlery until Sousuke reached across the table and placed his hand over his. “Rin, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to.”

“I know… but I want to. I know that your teasing doesn’t really seem like much and I know that you haven’t pushed me to do this or anything… but remembering how much fun it was and how freeing it felt made me want to do it again. But just for you.” He told him with a small smile, moving his hand so he could hold Sousuke’s hand properly.

Sousuke smiled and nodded, just for him? He liked the sound of that. “Well is there anything I should do?” he asked curiously. 

With a smirk Rin got up and went back to the stairs to retrieve the hat. Taking off his jacket he put the shades on and the hat as well. He came back into the room where Sousuke was waiting. “Hands behind your back, you’re under arrest for being in violation of the sexy limit.” He told him as he stalked towards him, swinging his hips a little. Reaching Sousuke he gestured for him to stand, he did so with a small chuckle at the sight of the fluffy cuffs. 

Putting the cuffs on him Rin leaned forward to speak lowly and close to his ear, “You have the right to remain silent, a right I plan on making you break. Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name.” he smirked before dropping kisses to Sousuke’s neck, a weak spot that always made his boyfriend moan.

He then led him up the stairs to the bedroom where he pushed him face down on the bed before undoing the cuffs. “Sit up.” He told him quietly and moved as Sousuke did so.

The nerves had melted away as he reminded himself once again that this was just Sousuke, the man of his dreams and someone who had seen him at his worst and weirdest.

Rin clicked the button on the iPod dock that would start the music, drawing the hat a little lower over his face so he could look up from beneath the rim at him. 

The heavy bass of Partition by Beyoncé sounded through the speakers and travelled through his body, making him move his hips in time to the rhythm. 

\---

Driver roll up the partition please  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club  
Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged  
Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck  
He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse  
He Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown

\---

Rin’s body moved effortlessly, his muscles remembering the moves without him having to tell them. Dropping into squats and thrusting sensually in time with the music, all the while running his hands over his body slowly and looking up to watch Sousuke watching him. At the lyrics ‘popped all my buttons and ripped my blouse’ Rin pulled the vest open and teasingly taking it off.

Sousuke licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend with lust filled eyes.

\---

Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel  
Oh, baby, baby we better slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
And we ain't even gonna make it to this club

\---

Rin came closer to Sousuke, dropping into a squat in front of him. Putting his hands on his thighs and giving him a light squeeze he pushed them apart before standing, intentionally arching his body closer to his body as he did.

\---

Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)  
The kinda girl you like (girl you like)  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like is right here with me  
Right here with me  
Right here with me  
Right here with me

\---

Rin unbuttoned the top and pulled it off, and just because he could, chucked it at Sousuke. When Sousuke threw the top to the side Rin darted forward and with his hands on Sousuke’s shoulders grinded his hips mere inches away from his boyfriend’s body. The growing tent in Sousuke’s pants was hard to miss. He caressed Sousuke’s cheek gently before moving back.

\---

Driver roll up the partition fast  
Driver roll up the partition fast  
Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash  
Hand prints and footprints on my glass  
Hand prints and good grips all on my ass  
Private show with the music blastin'  
He like to call me peaches when we get this nasty  
Red wine drip filth talk that trash  
Chauffeur eavesdropping tryin' not to crash

\---

Rin continued to slide his hands over his body, dragging his nails over his naked torso and biting his lip as he tilted his head back. As one hand slid lower to cup himself over the clothes, his other hand slid up, along his neck and into his hair. As if that hand belonged to his love he pulled his hair lightly, hat falling off in the process. Rin let out a small moan and silently cheered in victory when he heard Sousuke echo it with his own.

\---

Oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur  
Oh, baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
And we ain't even gonna make it to this club

\---

Rin pulled the pants off next and if he wasn’t so hard by the erotic display Sousuke would have laughed at the sight of the booty shorts. But when Rin turned around so his back was to Sousuke there was no denying that the shorts hugged his arse perfectly and with the way his hips were moving Sousuke was extremely tempted to simply grab him and take him now. But he was enjoying the show far too much.

\---

Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)  
The kinda girl you like (girl you like)  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like is right here with me  
Right here with me  
Right here with me  
Right here with me

\---

Rin smiled. This was the bit he loved doing. Looking back at Sousuke he winked before sliding into a split. Leaning forward he moved so he was on his hands and knees and started to thrust his hips towards the floor, moving as though he was fucking Sousuke and imagining him beneath him moaning rather than just watching him as he was. 

Rin then turned so he was facing Sousuke, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs slowly before thrusting up into the air. Throwing his bodyweight forward he got onto his knees before standing and removing the booty shorts to reveal the thong.

\---

Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?  
Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique.  
Le coït. Tu aimes ça?  
Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe?  
Les hommes pensent que les féministes détestent le sexe,  
Mais c'est une activité très stimulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent.

\---

When the French verse began Rin knew the song was nearly finished and so he walked slowly towards Sousuke and straddled his thighs to give him a lap dance, teasing his already hard cock and running his fingers through his hair. 

Unlike when he was working Rin was allowed to touch Sousuke more intimately and so as the songs trailed off he leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

When he pulled back he was panting. “So… no more calling me Big Boy. Got it?”

Sousuke smirked up at him. Holding him around the back and beneath his arse he moved them so that Rin was on the bed beneath him, feeling Sousuke’s erection press against him, “Yes Mr Police Man.”


End file.
